


Hungry cat

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [198]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, cat owner humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 17:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18451178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble on the wordsdish, knock and back.





	Hungry cat

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a drabble! Yay, go me! I’ve been exceptionally bad at writing the last few weeks (months?), so I’m happy I got one out. This is for a sterekdrabbles challenge from December 26, and it is established Sterek and their cat Thunder. Enjoy a dramatic cat! =D ♥
> 
> The usual info: [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) and I have [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr, where we post challenges 3 days a week, and once a month we add a theme week, this is written for one of those. Come check it out!
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/184156108777))

“MREOW!”

Thunder crashed through the house, jumped up in the bookshelf, then looked straight at Derek and Stiles as he poked a porcelain figurine.

Stiles hurried to get up. “No, don’t!”

Thunder jumped down, dashed into their bedroom, and Derek heard him knock things off the nightstand.

“I’ll check his food,” Derek said.

As soon as Derek opened the pantry Thunder came rushing back to the kitchen. He watched as Derek poured kibbles in his dish, then he went to sit in the window to clean himself.

“Poor cat was starving,” Derek said flatly.

“Obviously,” Stiles said.

“Mrrp,” Thunder said.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
